


My personal Elsannity

by FawxFiction



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, Elsanna Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawxFiction/pseuds/FawxFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of one shots following random Elsanna prompts. Platonic prompts will be chosen but these teeter on the edge of sisterly love and incest. You have been warned! Rated T, just to be on the safe side. ElsAnna! FLUFFY, FLUFFY ELSANNA!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday - Family Movie/Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> I find myself writing a lot but not often actually posting anything.  
> These are the first Frozen writings I have made public, so please forgive me if they appear out of character. Or if there's a massive typo I missed after re-reading it countless times, this was written at 4am on a Monday morning. :)
> 
> "" = Speech  
> '' = Thoughts

Elsa stared down at her last work paper of the day; a trades deal with the southern isles. She couldn't help but smile at her handy work. Arendelle got a massively good deal out of this paper, with thanks to the acts of a certain thirteenth heir; the memories of whom nearly made Elsa snap her quill.

Needless to say, the Ice Queen made absolutely sure they paid for their son’s actions in this paper. Now all it needed was her signature, she picked up her quill again and dipped it into the ink pot. As she let her hand travel in its memorized sequence for her signature, she let her mind wander. Elsa was certain she was forgetting something, but couldn't quite place what it was. She let out a sigh in defeat and took her quill off the paper, resolving it couldn't have been that important if she forgot it, whatever _it_ was.

She stood up from her desk and folded the parchment three times, then placed a hot wax press with Arendelle’s official symbol to the seal.

“Done” the Queen said softly to herself.

As soon as she spoke the word, the last few hours of hard work caught up to her and she gave an uncharacteristically wide yawn. She worked late into the night; the entire castle must have been asleep by now. Elsa found herself a bit disappointed she wouldn't see Anna this eve-

Her eyes widened considerably, “Oh no…”

She raced out into the hallway and chastised herself for forgetting. Anna invited her to a game night of chess… about three hours ago now.

“How could you forget!?” She asked herself, “How _could_ you!?”

Elsa couldn't find any excuse for herself in these situations, she shut Anna out for 13 years, ran off and left Anna to chase after her, nearly killed her… _twice_. And now she was forgetting quality time Anna wanted to spend with her.

Elsa was so busy recalling all her short comings she nearly ran smack into the library door at full speed. Lucky for her she had quick reflexes and managed to burst through the door without losing her momentum. She came to a halt in the middle of the library. Elsa looked around frantically for a few moments until she laid her eyes on a small figure… sleeping at the chess table.

Elsa felt a pang of guilt in her heart as she realized it was Anna, her arms crossed on the table supporting her head. She was warmly illuminated by the crackling fire a few feet from the chess table.

Elsa had to hand it to Anna… she was a deep sleeper. She could sleep hanging off a pole in the middle of Arendelle square, in the middle of the day. Elsa giggled at the thought, admitting she wasn't kidding about that.

The Queen took careful steps to her younger sister, Anna really was asleep. She didn't stir or show any sign of movement as the eldest one approached. Elsa knelt down next to where Anna sat and looked at her sister’s face, peacefully asleep. For a moment Elsa considered leaving her there for the night. But quickly retracted the thought, remembering a few of the painful occasions she fell asleep at her study desk.

Elsa let out a sigh, again with guilt. Not only had she forgotten about their game, but now she had to wake Anna from her sleep.

She bit her lip slightly, and brushed her fingers through Anna’s bangs, “Anna…?” she asked.

No reply came from the redhead except a furrowed brow and a deep breath.

Elsa smiled; Anna was absolutely adorable like this.

“Anna…” she asked again “Wake up, you’ll be sore in the morning if you stay here”

Anna fidgeted and turned her head away from Elsa, to which the Queen responded with a heavy sigh.

“Anna” she said in her best regal tone, now fully aware the princess could hear her, “As your Queen, I order you to get up, and go to bed”

Anna turned her head back to the platinum blonde, “This is _your_ fault, you know” she said.

Elsa’s eyes retracted to the floor, ashamed at herself.

Anna jumped up at the reaction, “N-No Elsa, its ok. I didn't mean it like that!”

“I know you didn't” Elsa replied, eyes still on the floor, “But I also know that it _is_ my fault you’re here”

“Elsa you have to stop blaming yourself for everything” said Anna, she slid out of her chair and was now kneeling next to Elsa, “You know I don’t blame you for anything Elsa, it was all an accident, a misunderstanding, whatever the heck you wanna call it”

When Elsa didn't respond, Anna continued; “You’re not a monster, you’re not evil, you’re not a bad person… You’re my sister Elsa. My _sister_ who is _human_. I know sometimes you get caught up in work but-“

“Anna” Elsa interrupted.

“No! Let me finish. Can’t you see I’m on a roll here?” the young princess snapped, Elsa bit her tongue, “I know you get caught up in work, you’re the Queen. And look at all you overcame in the past few months, I’m proud to have a big sister like you Elsa. I love you”

Three magic words that always made Elsa feel alright about anything going on. She would never be able to express to Anna just how happy it made her feel to hear the princess say that on occasion, and she could only return it in bucket loads.

“I love you too, Anna” she said simply.

The wind was knocked from her when Anna took her into a tight embrace and rested her head just under Elsa’s chin. The Queen paused for a moment, hugs always shocked her. After 13 years of not touching another human it didn't surprise her. Still after all this time, Anna was still the only other human being she would dare touch. Elsa relaxed and took her arms around Anna; she rested her cheek against the top of Anna’s head.

“I’m just sorry we couldn't spend any time together today” she continued.

Anna lifted her head up to look at her sister in the eyes, “What are you talking about?” she asked with a grin “What do ya think we’re doing right now?”

Before Elsa could get too lost in her sisters turquoise eyes, Anna returned her head to its previous position.

_‘Anna…’_

Elsa found her words hitched in her throat and she couldn't dislodge them. She tightened her hold on Anna in an attempt to emphasize her feelings, Anna responded in the same manner.

“I can do this, anytime you want Anna” said Elsa.

Anna could hear a smile on her sisters lips as she spoke, “I like this better than chess!” she said.

Elsa giggled, “You mean because you always loose at chess?”

“Hey!” the princess pouted “You’re good at chess. If I can trade defeat for nice hugs in front of a fire, I damn well will!”

Elsa giggled again, “Anything you wish, my princess” she replied.

Anna blushed slightly, “I like that title… ‘my princess’ “ she said.

“Then what is what I shall call you, My Princess” replied Elsa in her queenly voice.

Anna loosened her grip and laid her head on Elsa lap, “I will always be your princess, Elsa” she said tiredly.

Elsa said nothing and once again ran her fingers through Anna’s bangs. It wasn't long before Anna was asleep again, somehow even more peacefully than when Elsa found her. She decided to stay there with Anna for the night in front of the fire; this was the best she felt in weeks. Elsa’s royal duties made her forget just how relaxing spending time with Anna was. By now Elsa knew she needed it, and Anna needed the time with her. The Queen closed her eyes lightly and basked in the warmth of the fire with the soft snoring of her sisters ringing in her ears.

Well this evening turned out better than she first thought.


	2. Tuesday - Hand Holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of one shots following the Elsannity week prompts listed on Tumblr. Platonic prompts have been chosen but these teeter on the edge of sisterly love and incest. You have been warned! Rated T, just to be on the safe side. ElsAnna! FLUFFY, FLUFFY ELSANNA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find myself writing a lot but not often actually posting anything.  
> These are the first Frozen writings I have made public, so please forgive me if they appear out of character. Or if there's a massive typo I missed after re-reading it countless times. :)
> 
> "" = Speech  
> '' = Thoughts

Elsa stood poised to open the ballroom doors for a few moments. Her hands gripped on the door handles began to shake faintly; in an effort to quiet her growing anxiety, the Queen closed her eyes and let out a breath she wasn’t aware she had been holding. The ballroom was by far her least favourite room in the castle, heck the entire world. Every time Elsa would come within even 10 feet of those giant dark wooden doors she was haunted with bad memories.

And who could blame her?

Every time she entered that god forsaken room something bad happened, from small things like slipping on the newly polished floor, to the night of her coronation, to the night she nearly killed Anna.

“Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them kno-“ Elsa caught herself just in time to stop the old chant her father taught her; as it would seem, old habits die hard.

Elsa pulled on the door handles and threw open the ballroom doors. For the most part it was a large, empty, unused room. Since the great thaw Anna insisted on using it a few times, throwing parties here and there for, just any old reason really.

But today, a party wasn’t on Elsa’s mind; the Queen had found herself determined to show Anna a good time for the last few weeks. As her royal duties piled up, her time spent with Anna had dwindled, but now no more. Elsa loved Arendelle, more than even herself. But there was a certain bouncy redhead she loved even more.

Elsa walked carefully to the centre of the ballroom; her eyes shifted in suspicion of the rooms intentions this time. But nothing happened; she had successfully travelled to the centre of the ballroom without trouble. The Queen recalled the summons she sent to Anna that morning; it didn’t give anything away, just asked Anna to meet Elsa in the ballroom. And for all the Ice Queen knew, Anna was hanging around already, so she would need to make quick work of the décor.

Elsa conjured her powers; a large snow cloud drifted silently near the ceiling and began to lightly dust snowflakes to the floor. Along with this, Elsa conjured some snow drifts and a small ice rink.

She stopped once she was happy and smiled at her handy work. Anna was always very impressed with whatever Elsa was able to do with her powers, even at the smallest things. It made the Queen very happy she was able to give Anna _some_ joy; despite the turbulent relationship the two sisters shared up until now.

“Elsa…?” came a voice.

The blonde turned around to face Anna, who stood at the open doors to the ballroom, “Anna” she held her hands neatly in front of her, “I’m glad you made it”

Anna’s eyes darted around the room with such force that occasionally her head moved with them, “What’s going on in here, Elsa?” she asked she walked forward slightly.

Elsa looked over the icy environment and back to Anna with a smile, “I just wanted to spend some time with you, I thought what better way than this?”

Anna couldn’t help but blush at her sister’s kind gesture. After so many years of doors in her face, finally it was wide open again; and Elsa even invited her in, it made Anna’s heart soar into the clouds.

The young princess was so caught up in her own head that she didn’t notice when she stepped onto the newly created ice floor.

“Be careful Anna!” Elsa retorted, she shot her hand out to meet Anna’s, “You’ll fall!”

Anna almost instantly shot back to reality and realized she was standing on ice; she gave a short yelp and gripped Elsa’s hand tightly.

“Really Elsa!” Anna’s voice was shaky, “You know I can’t skate!”

Elsa pulled Anna’s hand gently, resulting on the younger princess sliding slowly towards her, “Well… about that” when Anna was close enough, Elsa steadied her and took her other hand, “I thought I would teach you how, it’s not that hard”

Anna looked up at her sister and pouted, “That’s easy for you to say, you’ve lived with ice all your life!”

Elsa giggled, “Well technically you’ve lived with it your whole life too” she shot an icy beam at Anna’s feet, giving her ice skates.

Anna seemed fine on her feet as she stood on the ice, but as soon as the skates appeared she seemed to lose all control. Anna didn’t hesitate and grabbed onto Elsa quite tightly and clung to her as if for dear life.

“Anna! Not so tight!” Elsa managed as her breath was slowly squeezed from her body.

“Don’t blame me!” Anna shot back, “This was _your_ bright idea!”

“You want to learn how to skate, then you’re going to have to trust me Anna” Elsa replied, she loosened herself from Anna’s iron grip, “Now, give me your hands”

The two sisters joined hands and Elsa gently skated backwards while watching Anna’s feet closely.

Anna couldn’t help but feel acutely self-conscious as she watched Elsa stare at her intently, “S-So how am I doing?”

Elsa shot up to look at her, “You’re…” she paused and hid an amused smile, “You’re just sliding, and you’re not moving your feet”

Anna cocked an eyebrow, “Is… that a good thing?”

Elsa giggled, “No, try moving yourself, remember to always keep one foot on the ice, us the other to push yourself forward”

Anna hesitated for a moment, then looked down at her feet; her face in deep concentration which Elsa found the cutest sight in the world. For a few steps it looked as if Anna was starting to get the hang of it.

“See? It’s not that hard” the Queen smiled, “You’re doing very well Anna”

Anna looked up at her, instantly regretting she had done so; she lost her footing and started to fall backwards. She squealed, throwing all hope to the wind and braced for impact.  


“Anna!” came Elsa’s voice.

Anna shut her eyes tightly, but was surprised when she didn’t hit the floor; rather she was pulled forward. She opened her eyes again to see she had landed on Elsa who redirected Anna’s fall onto herself. Anna shot up in a blind panic and concern for the blonde’s wellbeing.

“Elsa!” she exclaimed, studying Elsa’s face, “I-I’m so sorry! Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?”

Elsa opened her eyes slowly, “I’m fine Anna, just a fall. No big deal” her eyes slid to Anna’s, “Are you alright?”

Anna smiles down at her, “I’m fine! Thanks to you” her smile turned to a grin, “My hero!”

Elsa rolled her eyes in response, “Right” she muttered, “Well I hope you learned a lesson about keeping concentration”

Anna scoffed; “You distracted me!” she fired back.

“I _praised_ you, Anna” Elsa replied with an amused smile, “How’d you get so distracted by that?”

Anna blushed, truth be told after all this time without Elsa, Anna always loved any praise or kind comments the Queen paid her; it made her heart race and her stomach do back flips. She looked away from Elsa in an effort to hide her embarrassment. She caught sight of her hand still firmly grasped in Elsa’s and found she didn’t want to let go.  


“You have strong hands, Elsa” Anna commented quietly.

The Ice Queen looked at her, “What?” she asked.

Anna jumped, completely unaware she had said it out aloud “I uh… I mean, look!” she gestured to her hand, “After that fall somehow we’re still holding hands” she then looked at her other hand, which was held by Elsa as well, “Both of them!”

Elsa gave her a curious stare, “Well, I wasn’t going to let you fall, not when I asked you to trust me” she said with a small smile.

The Queen rested their hands so the back of Anna’s had was pressed against where her heart would be. Anna blushed again; she thought she could feel Elsa’s faint heartbeat under her hand.

“I’m just happy you’re alright, Anna” Elsa’s smile wavered for a split second, “Now get off me so we can practice more”


	3. Wednesday - Amusement Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of one shots following the Elsannity week prompts listed on Tumblr. Platonic prompts have been chosen but these teeter on the edge of sisterly love and incest. You have been warned! Rated T, just to be on the safe side. ElsAnna! FLUFFY, FLUFFY ELSANNA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find myself writing a lot but not often actually posting anything.  
> These are the first Frozen writings I have made public, so please forgive me if they appear out of character. Or if there's a massive typo I missed after re-reading it countless times. :)  
> We're a day behind, I shall make it up to you all. :)
> 
> "" = Speech  
> '' = Thoughts

Anna looked at the small pamphlet in her hands:

"The Kingdom of Arendelle's annual spring fair!

Come and enjoy our local food, animals, crafts and wine.

Fun for the whole family, including the kids!"

The young princess grinned with excitement, this would be the first spring fair she went to since her and Elsa where children. She couldn't wait to greet all the towns people, watch all the shows and sample the local chocolates… amongst other food.

"Your highness?" a voice snapped her from her daydream, "You haven't eaten a thing"

Anna looked at the small man apologetically, "O-Oh I'm sorry Kai" she cast her eyes to her still full plate of breakfast, "I'm just too excited for the fair"

The man nodded at her with an understanding smile, "You must be excited princess, this is the first time in years"

Anna shot up from the desk, causing the man to jump "I'm sorry Kai, I can't wait any longer, tell Elsa I'll meet her there"

"She's already there, your highness" the man servant replied, "She's making guest appearances and judging various competitions"

Anna paused, momentarily hurt "O-Oh, right, she's the Queen after all" she chastised herself for assuming Elsa had a free day, "Well I'll get going. I'll see you this evening Kai"

"We will have you're and the Queens dinner ready as the same time as usual" he replied before taking her plate from the dining table.

Anna rushed out of the dining hall and down the hallway; maybe she could convince Elsa to wave some of her royal duties for today to spend time with her. It would be great, just like when they were kids; Anna smiled.

~ 

The kingdom was positively bustling when Anna arrived, people rushed from here to there excited or carrying boxes, plants, cheeses even some chickens and ducklings. There were already some demonstrations and shows that already started, one in particular caught Anna's attention; not necessarily for the right reasons.

Citizens crowded around a large wooden deck some of them holding small tickets, others cheered as the host walked onto the stage.

"Thank you all for coming" he announced, "If you haven't placed your bets yet then please do so to the lovely young lady by the stage. Arendelle's annual eating contest will begin shortly!"

Anna scrunched her nose at the idea of an eating contest and looked at all the combatants, large men with giant moustaches; possibly all from the same family, she giggled.

As Anna approached the stage she heard a few of the patrons chat amongst eachother.

"I hope Aaron wins… he's been training for this for so long"

"I just want to see how much they can eat!"

"I want to catch a glimpse of Elsa when she congratulates the winner!"

Anna felt her ears prick up at the mention of her sister's name and slowly made her way through the edge of the crowd. She snuck past the ticket woman and found herself behind the stage curtains.

"Elsa?" she called quietly, "Elsa, are you here?"

"Are our combatants ready? GO!" the announcer shouted.

"Anna?" questioned her sister's voice "What are you doing here?"

Anna focused on a slim shadowy figure standing just against the curtain, it was Elsa.

"I'm looking for you, you silly" Anna gave a smile, she raised an eyebrow "An _eating_ contest Elsa? … really?"

Elsa gave an irritated grunt, "Ok, I know this may not seem that important to you but these people have trained hard for this"

Anna paused and opened the curtain just a crack to confirm her and Elsa where talking about the same people. She watched as a man sore chunks of mean off a large bone and chewed frantically, gravy and tiny bits of meat splattered all over his face. Her viewing of the "athletes" was interrupted when Elsa took her chin and forced her to look away.

"Look…" Elsa was blushing, clearly holding in her regret of ending up in this royal duty "It's important to Arendelle. I need to show we care-"

She was interrupted by cheering of the crowd.

"- about everything they do, and everything they achieve" Elsa finished; she took her hand away from Anna's chin.

Anna groaned, "Everything…?" she asked.

Elsa giggled in return, " _Everything_ , Anna"

Anna pouted and folded her arms, "I guess… being Queen isn't an easy thing huh?" she asked.

Elsa closed her eyes in agreement, "No but… I rather do it than make you do it. You can have fun; you deserve it after all these years"

Anna's brow furrowed, "How am I supposed to have fun without you?" she asked, "I knocked on your door all those years for a reason, you know"

Elsa's eyes snapped open at her sister; she looked from Anna to the curtain and back again, then opened the curtain and coaxed the announcer over to her.

"I'm sorry, but a royal emergency has come up, I need to leave" she said.

"Emergency?" he replied, "Of course! Go, go!"

Anna didn't get time to follow what was happening before Elsa grabbed her hand and was pulling her along. They were halfway through Arendelle before Anna knew what was going on.

"Elsa!" she exclaimed, "Can we slow down, I'm tired. I didn't east this morning"

Elsa looked back at her and stopped, "You didn't eat? Geez Anna" she scowled.

Anna threw her hands up at the Ice Queen, "Hey look, I was excited!" she said "And I wanted to save room for all the chocola- … the food I was going to taste!"

Elsa smiled wryly at her, "Food huh?" she asked, she looked over the stalls that surrounded them, "Well, you can pick from any of these"

Anna caught her breath and looked at the stalls, so many surrounded them that she became perplexed.

"If you don't choose one then I will" Elsa threatened after a few minutes of the princess staring blankly.

Anna frowned at her elder sister and pointed at a random stall ahead of them, "That one! I want that one!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow at her, "That's sea food Anna" she stated, "You don't like seafood"

"Don't argue with me!" said Anna, unwilling to relinquish, "That's the stall I want, and you shall get it for me!"

Elsa's brow lowered and she rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say _my princess_ "

Anna folded her arms and sulked as she watched her sister pick her away through the crowed. There was a low patronising tone in Elsa's voice that drove her mad. But she loved it and couldn't help but crack a smile as she remembered it. Some moment Anna still couldn't believe everything was ok, Elsa was out of her room, she had control of her powers, and she would always find time to spend with Anna.

Elsa walked back over to the sulking princess and handed her the plant with a smile, "Here" she said simply.

Anna looked at the blonde then at the plate, "Uhhh…" the dish didn't look at all appetising, the fish's eye stared at her blankly and she wretched briefly.

"Just try it Anna, you might like it now" Elsa commented, she took a fork and stabbed a small part of the fish, "Say ahh" she held the fork to Anna's mouth.

Anna paused, "N-No that's fine Elsa" she said, "I'll just skip to the deserts"

Elsa shook her head, "You wanted this, and the stall keeper was so excited when I came and ordered it, you made a commitment, the least you can do is try it"

"But Elsa I-"

The Queen drew herself closer to within inches from Anna's face, "Would you do this one thing for me?" she asked quietly.

Anna blushed, she wasn't quite sure what Elsa was trying to do but it was working, she let out a sigh and opened her mouth. Elsa smiled and gently fed her sister the fish, she backed off and watched as Anna chewed briefly and swallowed.

"Well?" Elsa asked.

Anna shrugged, "It's not so bad but… I still don't like it" she answered.

Elsa smiled, pleased with Anna's bravery, "At least you tried something new" she concluded.

"So did you, thank you for coming with me today. I know you don't like cancelling royal duties" replied Anna, Elsa could see a shine of guilt behind her sisters eyes.

"For you Anna" the Queen replied, "I would do anything; you know that, right?"

Anna took her arm in Elsa's and gave her a coy gaze, "Would yoooou… take me to the desert stalls?"

Elsa gave a laugh in response, "Yes, but I need to eat this fish first, let's find a seat. Eating while standing isn't agreeable with me"


End file.
